


All The Love I'll Ever Need

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluffy Angst, Jake Dillinger / Rich Goranski, M/M, Multi, My first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jake and rich have been together for 2 months now and still no one has seemed to notice But all that's about to change





	All The Love I'll Ever Need

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic so it may suck

"You sir are by far the cutest boy I've ever seen." Jake said as he flicked Rich's Nose. Rich snorted it was hard to describe how Jake made him feel. He always felt safe in his presence like had someone to count on. "Shut up you're gonna get us caught." Jake whispered playfully i. Jake lifted rich up to conserve what little space and Rich's legs wrapped around Jake's waist as they began to kiss. Their kiss intenseifed as Jake tugged Rich's hair. Rich suddenly snuck his tongue inside Jake's mouth.

Their passion was abruptly interrupted as the door opened to reveal a Shocked Jenna Rolan. Jenna was the first to break the silence "Did I interrupt something because if so, do continue." She raised an eyebrow. The two boys suddenly realized their position. Rich quickly jumped of Jake."Brooke totally owes me Fifty bucks." Jenna said as she whipped out her phone. "No she doesn't, because you're not telling anyone what you saw." Rich said angrily. 

"Why is that." Jenna said looking up from her phone."Because if you do I will hurt you." Rich standing on his toes to look her in the eyes. "Oh really leprechaun." Jenna said sarcastically. "Because you're our friend and wouldn't do that." Jake said as he batted his eyelashes. "Ugh, Fine I won't tell anyone." Jenna whined. 

Jenna Closed the closest door and The boys kiss resumed. Slowly Jenna walked back to class. All the while thinking about what she had just seen. It all made sense now their constant want for alone time their inside jokes. She walked into the classroom absent minedly. "Jenna, where's that broom I asked you for?" The teacher Ms Abellstin asked her eyebrow raised. Jenna thoughts were elsewhere "Jake and Rich were making out in the closet." She said nonchalantly. "Uh... I mean.." Jenna stuttered. Without hesitation and before the teacher could stop them the entire class got up and ran to the janitor's closet phones in hand. Only Jenna and Ms Abellstin remained in the classroom. Jenna raced down the hallway to see the damage.

Rich and Jake's make out session oin the closet had gotten more intense since Jenna had left. Yet again Jake's fingers were intertwined through Rich's hair. They ignored the sound of rapid footsteps coming towards the closet. Swiftly the door swung open and they saw their peers stare as they start to photograph the intimate moment.

Jenna arrived to see about twenty kids all taking photos and laughing at Rich and Jake. "Get the hell away from them!" She screamed. Everyone in the small hallway turned to look at her. "Did I fucking stutter now get back to class!" Jenna pointed to the other end of the hall. All the students slowly began to walk back to class. She ran up to Rich and Jake. "You guys okay?" She whispered softly. Rich and Jake were both on the verge of tears.

"And what would you care?!" Rich yelled through Sobs. Jake just stands there as silent tears fall down his face. It was just so humiliating. "Look I know I fucked up, but you know me and the gang will accept you guys right?" Jenna said trying to sound reassuring. "It's not you guys we're worried about. It's our parents..." Rich whispered looking at his toes as he clung to Jake for dear life. "What do you mean?" Jenna asked fearful of the answer. "What do you think we mean!" Jake answered angrily. Both of the others turned to look at him. He had been silent the whole time.

Jenna felt horrible, she had just possibly ruined these kids lives. Of course gossip she'd told had hurt people but it was never this bad before. It had never hit so close to home, and now she stood here and for the first time in her life she saw Rich cry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is post Squip and is my first fic so it may very well be terrible  
> Come tell me how bad is on Tumblr @puglebug


End file.
